peter_and_caseys_venturiantale_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Elders
Biographical Information Name(s): The Elders/ Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra Aliases: God, Allah, Yahweh, Goddess, All-Creators, Mom and Dad Status: Immortal Age: Ageless Birth: Unknown, most likely none, Primordial Age Gender(s): 'Male(Jordan and Isaac) and Female(Bethany and Cierra) '''Race: '''God '''Relationships: '''None '''Siblings: ''Anti-God' '''Children: ''Son-''Michael (Archangel; Deceased) Daughter-''Raphael (Archangel; Deceased) ''Son-''Gabriel (Archangel; Deceased) ''Son-''Lucifer (Archangel turned Archdemon; Alive) '''Abilities': Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence, and Omnibenevolence '''Affiliations: '''Heaven & Creation The Elders also known as Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra are the Abrahamic Gods of Peter and Casey's Venturiantale Multiverse, they are responsible for creating everything in the multiverse except for Heaven, Hell, Infinity, and a few other places. Primordial Age Before Creation, the Gods along with Heaven, Hell, and Infinity existed alongside each other in what would be known as the multiverse. However, an malevolent entity and the sibling of the Elders known as The Anti-God threatened the existence of everyone in current existence. As The Elders tested their ideas of a project called Creation, the Anti-God would keep destroying their prototypes no matter what. So, when The Elders created the multiverse, they put up a cell circling it so they could contain the Anti-God in an area outside the multiverse called the Dark Void so the latter wouldn't harm anyone living inside of Creation. What lays outside the Multiverse and the Dark Void is unknown, but theories from characters include the Outer-Verse or another Multiverse. After the creation of the multiverse, The Elders barely interacted with any species living inside of it. Post-Creation Soon after Creation, the Elders extinguished a quarter of King Infinity's power, fearing he was too strong for his good. The existence of a Creator God in Peter and Casey's Venturiantale Multiverse was confirmed during the time before the 13/13/13 event in mid-2015. Before 13/13/13, Gravity barely managed to travel to the Realm of Gods and then asked Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra to stop the invasion on Earth from happening with their godly powers. However, The Elders declined, stating that they don't interfere with Creation's events. Since then, the Elders were never seen again and had been mentioned a various amount of times by several characters until 2019. After the loss of the genocidal Shadow Kingdom in the Siege of the Shadow Castle in the Light-Dark Dimension, The Elders suddenly arrived and created new Bright and Shadow people out of thin air. The Elders then informed everyone in the dimension that if either the Bright or Shadow race went extinct, Universe-1 would erase itself out of reality. The second time Gravity talked to The Elders was a few moments after the Bright and Shadow races had been restored. One of The Elders, Jordan, told Gravity about the history of existence and the Dark Void and cryptically announced that the visions that Gravity had been having about Darth Calculus were a sign before disappearing. Isaac and Bethany then later confirmed that the visions were one hundred percent a prophecy before vanishing. Finally, Cierra confirmed her existence and quickly greeted Gravity before withdrawing. The Multiverse War The Elders disappeared from reality, even to the point where the Archangels didn't know where they were. Eventually as the problem was solved by Papa Acachalla and the Archangels, The Elders were confirmed to still be alive by King Infinity. Personality The Elders all seem to be very respectful towards the people they meet, but they step back from helping Creation recover from it's problems. The Elders also don't like being called Gods because they view it as a dangerous word and even suppressed their unlimited power due to fear of accidentally going out of control with it. Trivia * This is the first finished page of the wiki ever made. * Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra are based off of the Frye siblings, who created the Venturiantale YouTube channel. Category:Gods Category:Multiverse Category:Dimension Category:Heaven